This invention relates to a new cultivar of raspberry called ‘Driscoll Sevillana’. The new cultivar was developed from a single seedling selected from the hybridization of the selection ‘Isabel’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,340) as the seed parent with the selection ‘Driscoll Cardinal’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,903) as the pollen parent. The parents were crossed in 1998, whereafter fruit and seed were collected to produce seedlings for field planting in Oxnard, Calif. in 1999. The new cultivar was selected from these seedlings in 1999 for its large firm fruit. The new cultivar has been asexually propagated by in vitro shoot tip culture, root sucker division and root cuttings at the Cassin Ranch in Santa Cruz County, Calif. and has been shown to maintain the desired and distinguishing characteristics after propagation over several generations.